Somnis d'estiu
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: L'Hermione torna a Hogwarts per fer 7è i acabar així la seva formació a l'escola. Després, viurà un estiu digne dels millors somnis.
1. Pròleg

Abans de que comenceu a llegir, cal que sapigueu que "-o-" indica un salt en el temps, i que aquest salt és de durada variable (cosa que passarà molt en aquesta història). En realitat jo havia pensat en posar asteriscos, però és un format que fanfiction no accepta, i com que OoOoOoO l'acostumo a utilitzar per altres coses (ho explicaré en aquesta història si es dóna el cas) doncs he preferit posar això que trobo que és bastant senzill i que queda prou bé. Dit això, espero que us ho passeu tan bé llegint com jo escrivint. Esperaré les vostres reviews pacientment, ja que és la única manera que tinc de saber si us agrada o no.

* * *

Fa molt poc que he tornat a Hogwarts i, tot i així, la meva relació amb en Ron ja se'n ressenteix. No pot entendre de la importància que té per a mi acabar la meva formació? Feia anys, en Malfoy m'havia dit sang de fang. Sé que és una cosa sense importància, i més ara que en Harry ha posat fi a la guerra, però tot i que el significat de sang de fang era ofensiu, jo sóc filla de muggles, i això volia dir que tot el que sabien els fills dels mags i que havien après en la seva vida quotidiana, jo no ho sabia. Havent passat el Nadal, només em quedaven 6 mesos per acabar el curs i, després, podria veure al meu xicot cada dia.

-o-

Tot i ser dissabte, em llevo aviat per anar a la biblioteca. Encara falten un parell d'hores perquè vagi a Hogsmeade, on he quedat amb el Ron per passar la tarda, i vull aprofitar per estudiar.

Quan es fa l'hora, fico els llibres i els estris d'escriure a la cartera i me'n torno cap a la Sala Comuna. De seguida surto de l'escola per anar cap al poble, i no trigo gaire estona en veure el Ron, a qui m'acosto d'una correguda.

- Hola, Hermione -. Em saluda i és estrany perquè no em fa cap petó.

- Hola, amor meu -. El saludo jo, i li faig un petó a la galta.

Caminem en silenci cap a Les Tres Escombres. El Ron fa un posat estrany, com si em volgués dir alguna cosa i no s'hi atrevís. Finalment, quan arribem, ens asseiem en una taula apartada.

- Mira, Hermione... -. Comença a parlar, però de seguida s'empassa la saliva. És evident que el que sigui que em vol dir, és dolent.

- Digues, Ron -. Li insisteixo. És Gryffindor, però no ho està demostrant.

- Trobo a faltar els anys passats, quan encara ens veiem cada dia -. Finalment s'ha atrevit a parlar, però no va directe al gra.

- Ron, què passa? -. Pregunto quan fa una estona que no diu res.

- Doncs que les coses no són com abans Hermione, jo no sé si puc continuar així, sense veure't cada dia. Hem passat un últim any genial, perquè tot i que lluitàvem contra les Forces del Mal, ho fèiem tots plegats, i l'estiu encara va ser millor.

- Ai -. És l'únic que puc dir, perquè sé que ara em deixarà.

- Em vaig enamorar de la noia que veia cada dia, i m'he adonat de que a l'Hermione d'ara... Doncs em sembla que no la conec.

- Com que no la coneixes? Sóc jo, aquí, i sóc davant teu. No em veus? -. M'adono de que estic cridant, tothom ens mira, però no m'importa en absolut. Què em sentin.

- Adéu, Hermione -. S'aixeca i em deixa sola, aquí, al mig de Les Tres Escombres. No m'ho ha dit, però sé que m'ha deixat.

-o-

Ja fa dos mesos que en Ron i jo ho vam deixar. No he rebut cap mussol amb cap carta, ni tan sols una petita nota intentant saber com estava. Jo sí que n'hi he enviat. Els mussols del Harry deixen molt que desitjar, quan no li queda més remei que parlar d'en Ron, en parla però amb evasives. La que em manté més ben informada és la Ginny.

Diu que aparentment no ha conegut a ningú, o almenys no ho ha dit a casa. I me la crec, perquè és la meva amiga i sé que me'n puc refiar. Aquest curs passo moltes estones amb ella i la Luna. A vegades ve la Xo, tot i que no la suporto per allò que va fer al Harry fa uns anys, i sé que a la Ginny tampoc li agrada.

A la Ginny se la veu molt feliç, des de que va començar a sortir amb el Harry. Tot i que és a l'Acadèmia d'Aurors, la va a veure molt sovint, i jo me n'alegro.

-o-

Estic molt sorpresa de veure el pergamí que tinc a les mans, no me l'hauria espera't mai. L'obro amb compte per saber què hi diu, no crec que sigui massa bona idea, però tinc molta curiositat:

_Hola Granger,_

_M'imagino que llegir aquesta carta et sorprèn tant com a mi el fet d'estar-la escrivint. No pateixis, ho entenc. Sé que no esperaves rebre notícies meves, i fa un parell d'anys ni tan sols se m'hauria acudit escriure't._

_Sé que vas veure la marca del meu braç quan encara fèiem 6è. Sé que quan fèiem 2n et vaig dir sang de fang. I ara sé que no vaig fer ben fet. Quan em van fer la Marca, em vaig adonar de que les idees que representava l'Innominable (sí, encara no sóc prou valent com per dir-li pel nom) no eren les correctes. La puresa de sang és una ximpleria. Grans bruixots són de sang barrejada. Grans bruixots són fills de muggles. Tu ets una gran bruixa, i la teva sang no t'ho ha impedit._

_Per això, Granger, et vull demanar perdó. Perquè vaig fer mal fet i em vaig riure de l'única persona que et va defensar, mentre en Potter no sabia ni què havia dit i els meus companys d'equip reien._

_Hauria preferit que ens poguéssim veure un dia a Hogsmeade i que em pogués disculpar personalment, però he pensat que no ho voldries, i per això t'he enviat aquest mussol. Tot i així, si estic equivocat i em dones l'oportunitat de demanar-te perdó personalment, fes-m'ho ho saber i et juro que vindré al poble quan a tu et vagi bé. T'ho juro de tot cor._

_Adéu Granger, i sort amb els exàmens. Sé que ho faràs bé, i tu saps que ho pots fer,_

_Draco Malfoy_

En Malfoy té raó, la seva carta m'ha sorprès, i més encara després de llegir-ne el contingut. He necessitat llegir-la almenys tres vegades per estar totalment segura de que entenia el que em deia. Tan bon punt com n'he estat segura, l'he ensenyat a la Ginny i a la Luna. Les dues m'han dit que li contesti, tot i que no sé perquè els he fet cas. Al final, he enviat una nota molt curta.


	2. Capítol 1

Abans que res, dir que m'ho passo molt bé escrivint aquesta història, i espero que vosaltres us ho passeu igual de bé llegint-la. Després, afegir que tot i que tinc el següent capítol bastant avançat, no sé quant podré publicar, perquè m'agrada fer-ho quan el següent ja està gairebé enllestit (per poder modificar alguna cosa si veig que no em quadra) i ara tinc molta feina de classe.

* * *

Fanfiction no em dóna l'opció de tatxar, de manera que les coses que volia tatxar (ho entendreu quan ho llegiu) les he subratllat.

* * *

Fa molt que no vaig al poble. Avui m'ha vingut de gust acostar-m'hi perquè he vist que els terrenys de Hogwarts estan recuperant el color verd. M'agrada molt l'inici de la primavera, quan s'inicia el desglaç i els jardins es veuen blancs i verds a la vegada.

No sé que hi fa, aquí, però tan bon punt surto dels terrenys del castell veig en Draco Malfoy. No el vull saludar, de manera que acotxo el cap i segueixo caminant. Sé que la Luna i la Ginny són a Les Tres Escombres, o sigui que si em segueix i em reuneixo amb elles de seguida, em reconeixerà.

- Eh, Granger! -.

- Merda -. Dic en un xiuxiueig, esperant que no m'hagi sentit, i em giro amb un somriure clarament postís. En Malfoy no és ruc, el sabrà interpretar.

- Quant de temps sense veure'ns eh, Granger -.

- Veig que has recuperat la teva fanfarroneria habitual -. No me n'he pogut estar, li ho havia de dir.

- Suposo que sí -. Mira cap a baix, però puc veure clarament el seu somriure Slytherin que tant li vaig veure durant els primers 5 anys a Hogwarts.

- En fi, he quedat. Adéu -. Em despedeixo fredament, ja encaminant-me cap al poble.

- Espera! -. Em giro perquè em crida i em trobo la seva vareta als cabells. – Ara sé més màgia que tu, eh Granger... –. Sento que diu algun tipus d'encanteri que desconec i m'espanto una mica, però de seguida veig com al meu serrell hi neix una flor i com la tija se'm trena amb els cabells. – M'agraden les flors -. Comenta distretament, però jo ja me'n vaig, allunyant-me'n tan rápidament com puc sense arribar a córrer.

-o-

Aviat rebré una carta del Ron, ho sé perquè m'ho ha dit la Ginny. M'imagino que és perquè ara que els exàmens s'acosten, pensa que podrem tornar a estar junts... Fa tant de temps, que ni tan sols sé si encara l'estimo.

-o-

- L'estiu ha arribat -. Comenta la Luna amb el seu posat distret.

- Sí, però la carta del Ron, no -. Responc amb tranquil·litat, tot i que aquest fet em molesta.

- El meu germà és idiota -. La Ginny em fa riure.

- N'he rebut 5 d'en Malfoy -. Contesto pausadament.

- De debò? -. La Luna està sorpresa.

- Ostres, Luna, estàs sorpresa, i tu mai et sorprens -. Això ha sorprès a la Ginny. – I què hi deia?

- No ho sé, no he obert el correu. Potser per això en tinc tants. Segurament hi diu el mateix a totes les cartes.

- I per què no les obres? -. Em pregunta la Luna. – Així sabràs el que hi diu -.

Com a única resposta, la Ginny s'encongeix d'espatlles i, a mi, no em queda més remei que anar a la Sala Comuna i obrir les cartes.

_Granger,_

_Probablement és una ximpleria, però em va agradar veure't l'altre dia. Sé que no ho vaig fer bé, però la meva intenció era disculpar-me. Tens raó, sóc un fanfarró._

_Espero que et vagi bé._

No m'esperava una carta massa amable, així que tot i ser més breu que la primera que vaig rebre, llegir una mica de simpatia m'ha tornat a sorprendre.

_Ets una mal educada, Granger, no m'has respost._

La brevetat de la nota em fa riure. No sóc una mal educada, i ell ja es podia imaginar que no li respondria, em sorprèn que no se li hagi acudit que potser ni tan sols havia obert el sobre. En Draco sempre havia sigut un fanfarró i un ambiciós, i donava una gran importància a la puresa de la sang, però no era un estúpid. De fet, el tenia per algú força intel·ligent.

_Merda, Granger, em sap greu... No t'hauria hagut de dir mal educada. Si us plau, diga'm alguna cosa, encara que sigui que no em perdones..._

Déu n'hi do, que desesperat! Separo aquesta carta de les altres, l'he d'ensenyar a la Luna i a la Ginny sens falta.

_Granger,_

_Deus pensar que sóc una mica paranoic, enviant-te tants mussols tot i saber que no em respondràs, però realment necessito disculpar-me per tot el mal que he causat i ser millor persona._

_No crec que ho sàpigues, però si em vaig matricular per ser Guaridor a la Universitat és per tu. Bé, no només per tu, sinó per poder ajudar a la gent i reparar així part del dolor que he causat. Sé que una vida de bondat no resoldrà els problemes que he causat, però sí que em farà sentir que sóc millor persona del que era._

_I et curaré el braç. T'ho prometo, et curaré el braç. De fet, ja sé com es fa. Et vull veure quan acabis els exàmens._

_Molta sort,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Aquesta carta també em sorprèn, i una vegada més torno a separar el pergamí dels altres. Obro l'última carta, la que vaig rebre ahir. Segura de que el mussol segueix a la mussoleria, decideixo que el millor és que si contesto les cartes li enviï el seu propi mussol.

_Estimada Hermione Granger,_

_Potser l'última carta i aquesta salutació et fan pensar que sóc un galant, però si t'he de sincer no ho sóc gens de galant. Tu mateixa ho has dit, sóc un fanfarró, i ja ho vaig acceptar en una carta anterior._

_Deus pensar que estic desesperat, i no m'estranya gens, __i potser tens raó__ però no ho estic. Simplement t'escric perquè sé que a Hogwarts ja heu fet els exàmens. Estic segur de que, com sempre, tornes a ser la millor alumna de l'any. Sempre m'havia semblat ridícul que la millor alumna de l'escola fos filla de muggles, però ja he après que la grandesa pot residir en qualsevol lloc._

_Aquest dissabte visitaré Hogsmeade. A les 4 de la tarda seré a la taula més amagada de Les Tres Escombres, sol. T'hi estaré esperant, deixo la decisió de si véns o no a les teves mans, però t'agrairia que __no em fessis fer el ridícul deixant-me plantat__ vinguessis i xerréssim una estona._

_No espero que em contestis, només que vinguis._

_Draco Malfoy_

Observo les paraules que en Malfoy ha tatxat intentant fer il·legibles sense èxit. Em fan gràcia, ha tatxat tot allò que li havia semblat groller intentant substituir-les per paraules més amables, i la veritat és que ho ha aconseguit. Em fixo en la tauleta de nit, al final, si tinc en compte la carta que tinc a la mà, podria dir que les cartes separades són les que no cal ensenyar a la Ginny i la Luna.

Surto del dormitori i em trobo a la Ginny esperant-me a la Sala Comuna. M'hi acosto amb un somriure d'orella a orella:

- T'ho explicaré quan ens trobem amb la Luna, així només caldrà que us ho ensenyi i us ho expliqui una vegada -.

- Està bé -.

Sortim de la Sala i gairebé correm cap a la torre on sabem que hi ha la Sala Comuna de Ravenclaw. Piquem el pom i l'àguila ens fa la pregunta. Penso una mica, però com que el Barret que Tria va estar a punt d'enviar-me a Ravenclaw, la responc correctament. Tan bon punt com entrem, uns quants caps es giren, no és habitual que alumnes d'altres residències entrin a les sales comunes de les altres, i encara menys a aquesta. La Luna s'aixeca del sofà on llegia i corre cap a nosaltres. Abandonem la sala de seguida i anem a la Sala de la Necessitat, buscant un lloc on poder parlar en secret.

Quan hi arribem, no dic res. Em limito a donar-los les tres cartes per a què les puguin llegir.

- Uau -. És l'única reacció de la Ginny.

- Hi aniràs? -. Em pregunta la Luna.

- No ho sé, no hi vull anar sola -. Contesto de seguida.

- Mira Hermione, el meu germà no t'ha enviat cap carta, i d'en Malfoy en tens unes quantes. Nosaltres podem acompanyar-te a Les Tres Escombres i asseure'ns en una altra taula, fixant-nos en si fa moviments estranys.

- A mi em sembla una bona idea, potser és veritat que et guareix el braç -. La Luna em senyala el braç amb la vareta.

- No ho sé -. Dic apretant els llavis. – La veritat és que pensava anar a San Mungo un cop tornéssim a Londres.

- A Les Tres Escombres no et pot fer res perillós, i si no et pot arreglar el braç, segur que no et pot fer res que no puguin arreglar a San Mungo o la Senyora Pomfrey -. Diu la Luna finalment, i la Ginny assenteix.

- La Luna té raó, Hermione, i a més sempre puc fer-li un _Reducto_ -.

- Està bé, està bé, hi aniré... -. No puc evitar riure, els _Reducto_ de la Ginny són molt potents i ho sap tothom.

Veig com, entre elles, es fan una mirada molt significativa, tot i que no n'acabo de copsar el significat i després les tres esclafim a riure.

-o-

I finalment, el dissabte arriba. No m'he arreglat gaire, porto un maquillatge molt natural i els cabells recollits en un monyo. La Luna està molt maca, tot i que és molt informal, m'agrada el vestit que porta.

- La Ginny fa tard -. Comenta la Luna amb el seu posat distret habitual.

- Arribarà de seguida, segur -.

- Sí, ja la veig -.

- Hola, Ginny! -. La crido saludant-la amb la mà.

- Hola noies, em sap greu haver trigat tant, però els cabells... -. Se'ls ha arrissat i li queden molt bé.

- Anem, va -. Diu la Luna, i comencem a caminar.

No sé perquè, però estic nerviosa. El poble està tranquil. Conscients de que encara no són les 4, decidim anar a Ducsdemel i comprar unes quantes llaminadures. Després, anem directament cap a Les Tres Escombres. Empasso saliva i obro la porta. Les meves amigues entren darrere meu.

- Es allà -. La Ginny senyala la taula amb el cap.

- Seiem en aquella d'allà, Ginny -. La Luna ja s'encamina cap a una taula propera.

- Us veig després -. Em despedeixo amb un somriure forçat i vaig cap a la taula que ha senyalat la Ginny.

En Malfoy està assegut amb els braços plegats i una gerra de batut de bescuit al davant. Quan em veu s'aixeca, però no s'acosta a mí. Tot i no portar-la a la mà, tinc molta facilitat per treure la vareta, així que m'acosto a saludar-lo amb la confiança de que no em passarà res. Després de tot, la Ginny i la Luna són ben a prop.

- Hermione -. Em saluda, i això em sorprèn perquè no tenim confiança com perquè em digui pel nom.

- Bona tarda, Malfoy -. Li responc i m'assec.

- Draco -. Me'l quedo mirant en silenci. – Com estàs?

- Bé -. Sé que sóc molt seca, però no m'importa en absolut.

- Ah, me n'alegro, doncs -.

- I tu? -.

- Bé, també. El curs ja s'ha acabat -.

- D'acord -. El noto nerviós, puc notar que la conversa se li da incòmoda, potser no esperava tanta fredor per part meva. – No em vas respondre cap carta.

- Les vaig llegir totes el dimarts -.

- Vaja, creia que les llegies -.

- No -.

- Però les vas guardar. Per què? Si no tenies intenció de llegir-les, no era necessari que les conservessis

- Perquè mai llenço el correu -.

- I com et van les coses? -.

- T'he dit que bé -.

- Surts amb el Weasley, oi? -.

- No -.

- De debò? El vas deixar tu, espero. Trobo que vas fer bé, perquè tu et mereixes a algú millor -.

- Ah sí? A qui? A tu potser? -.

- Ah, veig que et va deixar ell. Doncs segur que amb mi t'hauria anat millor, Granger -. Una altra vegada el seu somriure de suficiència habitual.

- Ha ha ha -. Ric burleta. – Ets molt graciós, Malfoy.

- I per què no ho proves? Potser t'agrada i tot -.

- M'ho dius de broma, espero -.

- És clar que sí, no siguis burra -.

Aquesta última afirmació em relaxa una mica. Suposo que només volia trencar el gel, perquè de seguida em pregunta pel braç i me'l fa estirar sobre la taula. Estic atenta al sortilegi que murmura, però no l'entenc. Em cou una mica, però de seguida veig com les línies que marquen "sang de fang" al meu avantbraç van desapareixent.

- Sé que la meva tieta no es disculparia mai, per això que et va fer, però vull que sàpigues que en aquell moment va ser quan vaig perdre la fe en la puresa de sang -. Té un posat afectat, i crec que em diu la veritat. – Pels bruixots que valoren la puresa de sang, la sang pura és millor que la de fang perquè creuen que nosaltres som millors bruixots que els nascuts de muggle. – Aprofito la seva pausa per respondre, però em fa callar de seguida. – Aquell dia ho vaig veure clar. Com podíem considerar-nos millors si érem precisament nosaltres els que ens dedicàvem a torturar als altres bruixots?

- Que no ho sabies abans? -.

- Sabia que els Cavallers de la Mort tenien uns ideals molt concrets, i per això els admirava. Els fills dels muggles em feien fàstic perquè creia que havien robat els poders als fills dels bruixots que són llufes -.

- Ja... Crec que és un creença bastant arrelada -.

- Me n'he d'anar, però seré King's Cross quan torneu a casa -. Em talla.

Em quedo mirant com marxa, però de seguida m'aixeco per anar amb la Ginny i la Luna perquè vegin el meu braç i perquè sàpiguen el que ha passat.

-o-

Passo tot el viatge dreta, visitant els diferents compartiments: m'he de despedir de tothom. És desagradable, saber que no tornaré a pujar al tren mai més.

Més aviat del que m'hauria agradat arribem a l'estació. M'assec uns moments al seient del meu compartiment i em trec un mocador de la butxaca, noto que se m'humitegen els ulls i no vull veure a ningú. Sort que els pares treballen i no em poden venir a recollir. Miro l'equipatge, que descansa sobre el meu cap; el pes va deixar de ser un problema quan vaig aprendre a aparetre.

Amb llàgrimes als ulls, em despedeixo de la Luna i la Ginny, tot i que sé que les seguiré veient. Finalment, baixo dels tren amb els ulls envermellits. Arrossego l'equipatge i m'apropo a la sortida. I allà el veig, amb els cabells pèl rojos i la cara somrient, ha vingut a buscar la Ginny. Veig que camina cap a mi i que aixeca la mà per saludar-me, però tal i com va prometre, en Malfoy també ha vingut i se'm posa al davant.

Em giro un moment, però no veig en Harry per enlloc, aquesta nit li escriuré. Només per fer emprenyar el Ron, m'agafo de bracet d'en Draco i segueixo el meu camí cap a la sortida. Sortim a l'estació, plena de muggles, com sempre, i aviat som al carrer.

- He vingut en cotxe, Hermione -. Em diu, i veig que fa senyals perquè un cotxe negre molt luxós s'apropi. – Puja, si us plau.

Faig una llambregada cap enrere, i veig com el Ron surt de l'estació, i que ho fa sol. No m'ho penso dues vegades, deixo que el xofer m'agafi l'equipatge per ficar-lo al maleter i pujo al cotxe. I deixo al meu ex allí, amb un pam de nas, veient com marxo amb en Draco Malfoy.

- El xofer sap on vius, no pateixis. Però he pensat que ja que és estiu, potser t'agradaria anar a prendre un gelat -. Diu assegut al meu costat.

- M'agraden els de Ben & Jerry's -. Comento distretament, conscient de que no coneixerà cap gelateria muggle.

- Ben & Jerry's dius? Què és això? -. Em pregunta, i jo m'aguanto el riure. – Què et fa tanta gràcia? Ho hauria de saber potser?

- És una cadena de gelateries molt famosa al món dels muggles -. Responc a poc a poc.

- Ah. Bé, el que sigui -. Fa un gest al xofer, que sembla examinar un mapa on es mouen tot de puntets.

Em sorprèn veure que el cotxe ens deixa davant de la gelateria, no m'esperava que m'hi dugués de debò. Entro sense donar-hi masses voltes i m'acosto a la barra. Demano un gelat de vainilla, i ell mira la carta atentament abans de demanar-lo de xocolata.

Parlem una mica de tot, ell ja ha acabat el primer curs i em pregunta si continuaré estudiant. Assenteixo breument, segura de que ell ja coneixia la resposta. Sé que intenta ser cordial i mantenir una conversa normal, sense formalitats, però jo no el puc veure com un amic. M'ha guarit el braç, sí, però que m'hagi ajudat una vegada no vol dir que sigui amic meu.

Quan es fa fosc, abandonem el local. El xofer ja ens espera, i aquesta vegada ens deixa davant la porta de casa. Els dos baixen, i per algun motiu noto la mirada de la meva mare clavada al clatell. Em despedeixo amb la mà i un somriure educat i entro per la porta sense mirar enrere.


	3. Capítol 2

La carta que vaig escriure ahir a la nit descansa sobre el meu escriptori. Ahir estava tan cansada que no vaig tenir forces per enviar-la. Conscient de que la Ginny ja li deu haver explicat la meitat de les coses que li he escrit, la llegeixo per última vegada abans d'enviar-la.

_Estimat Harry,_

_Em va sorprendre no veure't a l'estació. Tard com sempre? Segur que sí, la Ginny semblava nerviosa, havíeu quedat oi? M'agradaria veure't si t'és possible, la veritat és que tinc moltes coses de les que parlar-te... Sobre en Draco Malfoy, tot i que estic bastant convençuda de que la Ginny ja te n'ha explicat més de la meitat._

_Segurament ja saps que després de Nadal vaig començar a rebre cartes d'en Malfoy, i que no en vaig respondre cap, però que finalment vaig accedir a veure'l a Hogsmeade. Ens vam trobar a Les Tres Escombres, i la Luna i la Ginny eren en una taula propera, per si de cas. Em va curar el braç. La veritat és que ha quedat força bé, no tinc cap marca._

_I avui s'ha plantat a l'estació de King's Cross. Ja m'havia dit que ho faria, però no esperava que ho fes de debò. La veritat és que el que esperava era acabar de despedir-me dels companys, desaparetre a la sortida de l'estació i aparetre davant de casa meva. Doncs no ho he fet perquè hem marxat junts en un cotxe i vam anar a Ben & Jerry's. A Ben & Jerry's! T'ho pots creure? Li vaig dir que és una gelateria muggle i no li va importar!_

_Va estar bé, vam xerrar una mica de tot, ell també ha acabat les classes d'aquest curs. Vol entrar a treballar a San Mungo quan acabi els estudis._

_Seré uns dies fora amb els meus pares, marxem a París, o sigui que és possible que la teva resposta arribi mentre som fora. De totes maneres, l'estiu és llarg, estic segura de que trobarem més d'un moment per veure'ns._

_Fins aviat,_

_Hermione Granger_

L'envio i baixo a esmorzar, i em fixo en les maletes que tenim al costat de la porta. Somric al pensar que ja marxem, em ve de gust passar uns dies fora amb els pares.

-o-

La setmana ha passat molt ràpidament, per això em fa tanta llàstima abandonar París i tornar a casa. Ara ja puc fer màgia fora de l'escola, de manera que, com que no puc fer surar les maletes darrere nostre perquè cridaria l'atenció de la resta de muggles, encanto les maletes perquè pesin menys.

Tan bon punt entro a la meva habitació, em deixo caure d'esquena sobre el llit i em tapo la cara amb les mans. Estic cansada, però tot i així m'aixeco de nou per desfer les maletes i endreçar la meva roba. Amb màgia, és fàcil. M'apropo a la finestra per tancar-la, l'havia deixat oberta perquè el correu pogués entrar i, efectivament, tinc dues cartes.

Em poso molt contenta al veure que el primer sobre que agafo és d'en Harry, i l'estripo sense pensar en res més que llegir el contingut de la carta.

_Hola Hermione,_

_Espero que t'ho hagis passat molt bé de vacances amb la teva família. Tenies raó, la Ginny ja m'ho havia explicat gairebé tot. Em sorprèn que li semblés bé anar a una gelateria muggle... Prefereixo que en parlem personalment, et va bé la setmana vinent?_

_Harry Potter_

Deixo la carta sobre l'escriptori i em disposo a obrir el sobre següent. L'adreça està escrita en tinta verda, i no em queden dubtes sobre qui l'ha escrit. Al obrir-lo, m'adono de que no es tracta de cap carta, sinó d'una invitació.

_Benvolguda, em complau convidar-te a la festa que celebraré el divendres que ve al vespre a la Mansió Malfoy. Hi haurà ball i un gran banquet. Els meus pares no hi són, o sigui que si estàs cansada et pots quedar a dormir en una de les habitacions de convidats, són molt còmodes i estan decorades amb molt de gust. Diga'm si et va bé que et passi a buscar a les 6 de la tarda._

Em fixo en la data. Per sort, es refereix al divendres de la setmana que ve, per la qual cosa tindré temps per decidir-me i preparar-me.

No sé si hi vull anar, i la situació és desesperada, de manera que enlloc d'enviar una òliba envio un patronus: _Ens veiem d'aquí una hora rere el Big Ben_.

Sé que ho rebran, i baixo a la cuina per avisar als meus pares de que sortiré. Em miren sorpresos, però es limiten a assentir. Torno a la meva habitació i agafo una jaqueta, la bossa i la invitació. Després, surto al carrer i passejo una estona abans d'aparetre al Big Ben.

Sóc la primera, com sempre. M'assec en un banc i espero pacientment als meus amics, que no triguen en arribar. La Luna és la primera, i després arriben la Ginny i en Harry.

- Què és això tan important? -. Em pregunta la Luna fins i tot abans de saludar-me.

- Això -. Dic, i els miro a tots un moment abans de donar-los la invitació.

- No m'agrada, Hermione -. Respon en Harry de seguida, amb expressió preocupada.

- Ja ho sé, però la veritat és que no sé que fer - Parlo a poc a poc mentre miro a la Ginny, que encara no ha parlat.

- Al Ron li va semblar fatal que marxessis sense ni tan sols saludar-lo, es va estar queixant tota la tarda amb veu afectada -. Va deixar caure, i jo sé que vol que vagi a la mansió.

- És veritat, va sortir de l'andana darrere vostre, i quan vas pujar al cotxe va treure la maleta. Ho vaig veure a través de les vidrieres -. Comenta la Luna amb la seva veu distreta, com si aquell detall no fos gens important.

- No ho sé Hermione, sé que et va curar el braç... Però no crec que el puguis considerar un amic - En Harry parla depressa, nerviós.

- Harry, quan us vaig conèixer a tu i el Ron no us vaig caure gaire bé. No em vau fer mai cap mal, però sí que parlàveu malament de mi a les meves esquenes. El dia que ho vaig saber va ser el mateix dia que va entrar el troll. Em vau salvar, i a partir d'aquell moment ens vam fer amics. Com podia saber jo que realment seríem amics i que passaria tants anys al vostre costat? No podia, igual que tampoc ho puc saber amb en Malfoy. Per altra banda... Hi haurà més bruixots, i això no sé si em preocupa o si em tranquil·litza. - Responc finalment, conscient de que estic fent servir el meu millor argument i que compto amb el suport de la Luna i de la Ginny. Observo la reacció d'en Harry durant uns instants, em mira bocabadat, però finalment suspira i s'allunya una mica de nosaltres.

- Sempre ens pots enviar un patronum. Podem estar els tres junts i, si passa res, podem aparetre a la mansió -. Diu la Luna de sobte.

- És veritat - Accepta la Ginny, i de cop i volta baixa el to de veu. – I al meu germà no li farà gens de gràcia...

No puc evitar somriure davant l'última afirmació de la Ginny, però tampoc puc evitar preguntar-me si realment tinc gaire interès en posar gelós al Ron. Finalment, en Harry torna i em pregunta per la meva decisió. L'accepta, però sé que no li agrada.

-o-

Trio un vestit vermell que només m'he posat un parell de vegades. No és el meu preferit però combina molt bé amb les sabates que em vaig comprar a París i que ara són les meves preferides. Miro el rellotge de paret i veig que encara són les 3. Bé, tinc temps. Deixo el vestit i la roba interior sobre el llit i em despullo per ficar-me a la banyera. Abans, però, recordo el Ball d'Hivern del Torneig dels Tres Bruixots, tenia una pell i uns cabells perfectes, i encara tinc els pots que vam fer servir la Ginny i jo. Quan em fico a la banyera, ho faig amb diferents pots als braços, i em quedo uns minuts asseguda en silenci, recordant l'ordre en el que vaig fer servir els pots. Quan surto de la banyera m'oloro els cabells un moment i somric, l'essència de roses m'ha impregnat bé els cabells i fan molt bona olor.

M'asseco els cabells i començo amb el maquillatge. No el carrego massa, escullo uns colors força naturals. Obro una capsa i em quedo mirant les pestanyes postisses que hi tenia guardades. No sé si posar-me-les, però finalment em miro el mirall i decideixo afegir el detall perquè els meus ulls destaquin una mica més. Em vesteixo i començo a omplir la bossa que m'enduré.

Torno a mirar el rellotge, només falta un quart d'hora per les 6. M'espero a l'habitació, intentant llegir, tot i que estic massa nerviosa. Però no vull esperar al costat de la porta deixant que sàpiga que estic impacient.

El cucut toca les 6, però en Malfoy no truca al timbre. M'acosto a la finestra a poc a poc, acotxada perquè ningú em vegi des de fora i observo. El cotxe negre frena de cop, i motorista de darrera comença a vociferar.

- Què cony fas? Ets boig o què? Subnormal de merda! -.

- Disculpi, senyor, és que havíem de ser aquí fa 5 minuts... - Sento que respon el xofer. Deu estar cridant, perquè no pot ser que el senti amb la finestra tancada.

- No discuteixis i entra al cotxe! Estic segur de que a les noies no els agraden els retards - Es queixa en Draco, i camina cap a casa.

Sona el timbre. Decideixo fer-lo esperar uns moments, no cal que sàpiga que no tenia res per fer. Ho aprofito per conjurar el meu patronus i enviar-lo al Cau, on m'havien dit que es reunirien la Luna, la Ginny i en Harry. Finalment, quan considero que ha passat prou estona, baixo les escales lentament i m'acosto a la porta.

- Si? - Pregunto.

- Bona tarda, sóc el senyor Malfoy - Gairebé se m'escapa el riure.

- Bona tarda... - Dic mentre obro la porta i surto al carrer - Havia d'enviar un missatge, perdona.

- No hi fa res - Em col·loca el cabell darrere l'orella i se'm queda mirant fixament, nega amb el cap i m'ofereix el braç.

Pugem al cotxe, i aviat abandonem Londres per anar cap a Wiltshire. Com més ens hi apropem, més incòmoda em sento amb la situació. Sé que probablement la festa es celebrarà al saó, i això m'acosta els mals records. Inconscientment, em toco el braç amb la à, i en Malfoy se n'adona.

- Els meus pares són fora tota la setmana, de vacances - M'agafa la mà, però la retira de seguida. – He convidat companys de la universitat, no només de Hogwarts, i no seràs l'única sang... Filla de muggles.

- Bé - És la meva única resposta. Ha estat a punt de dir-me sang de fang, i no m'ha agradat.

Veig la mansió, i un calfred em recorre tot el cos mentre una veueta en el meu interior em diu que fugi. En Malfoy em posa una mà a mitja esquena i em pregunta si tinc fred.

- No - Responc. – Però és tan llòbrega...

- No diguis ximpleries - Em diu sorprès. – És com ha de ser.

- Ja... - Començo a dir, però la porta s'obre i callo de cop.

- Seu aquí, torno de seguida - I sec on ha senyalat.

Sóc en aquella sala i, tot i que vull tancar els ulls sé que no ho he de fer. Desvio la mirada, que es clava en aquell punt del terra, i una coïssor m'envaeix des del braç fins al cor. Vull apartar la mirada, però no puc. Només sé que no hauria d'haver vintu: he comès un error al confiar en en Draco Malfoy. En aquesta mansió s'hi ha comès autèntics horrors, i sé que només els elfs hi poden aparetre i desaparetre. Sento que se m'humitegen els ulls, però no puc plorar, he de ser forta. En la meva ment començo a cantar Stayin' alive, i poc a poc les ganes de plorar m'abandonen.

- Sento haver-te fet esperar -. Es disculpa i m'ofereix una copa. – Els elfs s'encarregaran de rebre als convidats.

- N'hi ha molts? -.

- Uns quants... _Accio_ vi! - M'ensenya l'ampolla, d'una collita de fa 300 anys, tot un luxe. – Vi?

- Sí, gràcies - Acosto la copa perquè me l'ompli.

- Es bo, tasta'l - M'anima, però espero que begui ell primer.

- Tens raó - Dic després de fer un glop curt.

- Ballem, Granger - Engega el tocadiscos amb un moviment de vareta.

- No m'agrada aquest to - Li retrec.

- Perdona, Hermione. A aquestes alçades potser sonar brusc que et digui pel cognom... - Comenta, i comencem a ballar.

- TU! - Sento que algú crida tan bon punt comencen a arribar convidats.

- Pansy... - Comença en Malfoy, i jo ja no sé si la Pansy està enfadada amb mi o amb en Draco.

- Com t'hi atreveixes? És filla de muggles! I a sobre hi estàs ballant, perquè balles amb ella i no amb mi?! -.

Me n'allunyo, no vull ser el centre de la discussió, de manera que surto al jardí. Vaig a parar darrere de la casa, i em trobo de cara amb un paó. Me'l miro, i ell em mira a mi. M'assec en un banc i espero. Sento cotxes que arriben sense parar, però per sobre de tot això, sento els crits de la Pansy. Els sento ara a prop, ara lluny, i sé que em busca. Trec la vareta i l'espero pacientment. Al final arriba, i ella també porta la seva vareta a la mà.

_- Obitus... _- Comença.

_- Animo linqui!_ - Tinc temps a dir, però fallo.

_- Expulsiarmus!_ - Sento darrere meu, i la vareta de la Pansy surt disparada pels aires. – Maleficis imperdonables en aquesta casa no, Pansy -. I m'adono de que abaixa la veu. – Ja no -.

M'allunyo de l'escena, i noto les mirades de la gent que s'ha aplegat al nostre voltant clavant-se'm al clatell. No sé si entrar a la casa o si continuar al jardí, només sé que vull ser lluny de la Pansy i en Draco. Em deixo anar els cabells i em dedico a explorar els terrenys.


End file.
